WD: Waiting For the Battle to be Unleashed
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: A series of introductions for interns and contestants in season 2! I only own the OCs (except Liz). I know next season involves a lot of contestants but I want you to know more about the interns because why not. Contestants will be introduced in Season 2, since Island is cancelled. Rated T.
1. Prologue

Well, I know it's early but this is the intern introductions! After Island is complete the qualifiers will get their introduction chapters.

*People who qualify may or may not change. That's why we're waiting for Island to be complete*

And now for a preview so this story isn't deleted. This will also spoil something MAJOR in season 2

-(Why does doing this on my phone have to be so hard?)-

"Christopher McLean, you've done too much!" The Author exclaimed. "Please- name one time I went too far," Chris demanded. "You let Teddy get head trauma. And you let him stay! Doctors say his mental health is fine, but they're not sure if it'll ever be the same again!" The Author snapped. "Name another time," Chris chuckled. "You knowingly let people injure themselves. And what do you do about it? Nothing! You didn't bother- you said you'd get more quote on quote "Drama for the Crowd". Sound familiar?" The Author said.

"Whatever. I'm the host. You can't tell me what to do." Chris smirked. "But I am the Author, so what I do can be effective. And what I'm about to say will definitely effect you and your popularity," The Author said as Chris went wide eyed.

"Christopher McLean, you are fired!" The Author exclaimed. "You can't do this to me! I'm the reason your series is even popular in the first place!" Chris yelled. "No- You're the reason why some of these interns have permenent effects on their lives," The Author said. "Plus eu ou let Ezekiel lose his humanity!" She continued.

"You enjoyed watching that!" Chris exclaimed. "No I didn't! I liked Ezekiel before but you ruined him! Not to mention you let Dave's heart break!" The Author snapped. "Whatever. I'm firing you, so we can have a better author," Chris smirked.

Police officers showed up and handcuffed Chris. "You are under arrest. We will replace you with a better host," the Officer said as a certain someone hopped out.

"Topher! Welcome to the world of hosting!" The Author exclaimed. "You're letting HIM host?!" Chris snapped as he was dragged away.

-(What do I say now?!)-

Well, yep. I thought it'd be best if you all knew Topher would take over and Chris would be arrested. What do you think? Anyway, first interns introduced will be Blake and Alexandria, so be on the look out!

Once season 1 ends I will do the contestant introductions. It would make no sense to do the contestant intros and claim one as the winner when no one has won yet, lol.

So be on the lookout for Blake and Alexandria!

#GirlPower54


	2. Meet Blake and Alexa

Intern introduction order and Meeting Blake and Alexandria

Hey! I'm here with Blake and Alexandria's introduction!

In this you will also learn about season 1 interns. Well except Owen and Rodney.

-(The Order)-

Here is the introduction order

1\. Blake and Alexandria

2\. Isabelle and Derek

3\. Connor and Lily

4\. Denise and Alexander "Alex"

5\. Darren and Autumn

6\. Melissa and Caleb

7\. Frank and Lee

8\. Chuck and Tanner

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Alright- that's the introduction order. Enjoy

-(Here it is!)-

A male fox say in a private plane. He had piercing blue eyes and dark red fur (some could call it maroon). He wore a Five Nights at Freddy's T-shirt, black biker shorts, white socks and black/white sneakers. He had a green glove on his left hand (paw), because it was in really bad condition, since it had been scarred, bruised, burnt, beaten, rundown, bloody, and somewhat broken. Some people would call it crushed. This fox was Blake George.

"I'm so bored... I know!" Blake grinned, pulling out his iPod and headphones and listening to music.

"So Alex isn't here?" A females voice said. The female was a dog, who, truth be told, looked more like a cat. She had feline shaped eyes, which were a shade of purple. Her fur was a shade of black. She wore a blue and red striped shirt with a denim jacket (unzipped) and denim jeans, and red/gray shoes. This was Alexandria Jameson.

"No ma'am. Sorry but you can't be with your brother. You might want to meet the guy you're traveling with; Blake George," the attendant said. Alexandria sighed and looked at the fox. "I'm Alexandria," Alexandria said. "Call me Alexa," she continued. "Blake, and... You're really pretty," Blake said. Alexa grinned and blushed a little bit at Blake. Maybe, she thought, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

-(It's over)-

Well, uh, that happened. Next up is Isabelle and Derek! So stay tuned!

#GirlPower54


	3. Meet Isabelle and Derek

Meet Derek and Isabelle

Hey! I'm here with Derek and Isabelle's introduction!

i am on fire! I published this and write two intros in one day! I'm on fire!

-(The Order)-

Here is the introduction order

1\. Blake and Alexandria (COMPLETED!)

2\. Isabelle and Derek

3\. Connor and Lily

4\. Denise and Alexander "Alex"

5\. Darren and Autumn

6\. Melissa and Caleb

7\. Frank and Lee

8\. Chuck and Tanner

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Alright- that's the introduction order. Enjoy

-(Here it is!)-

A male cat who's fur was brown with yellow stripes and emerald green eyes say on the plane. He had a scar going over his left eye and a knee pad for some reason. He had dog tags, and wore a red shirt with a green skull on it, blue ripped jeans showing his knee and knee pad, and grey/black shoes. He was Derek, and he wasn't happy with his travel partner. And it wasn't because he was sexist; she just generally ticked him off.

His travel partner was a female cat who had an eye patch over where her left eye should be and elbow,should,knee and ankle guards, which were flameproof. She had orange fur as result of her love of pyro (fire) and had gray eyes. She wore a red and yellow and green striped shirt with blue jeans and black/purple sneakers. She was Isabelle.

"Let's try to get along," Isabelle compromised. Derek sighed. "Alright. But if you set anything on fire I swear I will break your lighters and throw your match it's out the window!" Derek snapped. Isabelle nodded. "Quick! Hide the lighters and matches!" Isabelle panicked as Derek chuckled.

-(It's over)-

Oh snap! Isabelle will have her revenge on you Derek. But next up is Connor and Lily. You excited? I'm sure you are. So stay tuned!

#GirlPower54


	4. Meet Connor and Lily

Meet Connor and Lily

Hey! I'm here with Lily and Connor's introduction!

i am on fire! I published this and write three intros in one day! I'm on fire! I'm unstoppable (well maybe I am)

-(The Order)-

Here is the introduction order

1\. Blake and Alexandria (COMPLETED!)

2\. Isabelle and Derek (COMPLETED!)

3\. Connor and Lily

4\. Denise and Alexander "Alex"

5\. Darren and Autumn

6\. Melissa and Caleb

7\. Frank and Lee

8\. Chuck and Tanner

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Alright- that's the introduction order. Enjoy

-(Here it is!)-

A female wolf sat in a seat in the plane. She was a bear, with green eyes. She wore a red and white striped shirt, black jeans with white socks and black shoes. She also had a diamond necklace around her neck and a pair of indigo glasses. She was Lily, who's travel partner was the equivalent of trouble.

The door opened and a gray wolf stepped into the room. He had glowering blue eyes. He wore black Chuck Taylor sneakers, black Nike shorts, a black unzipped leather jacket, dark blue fingerless gloves, a green shirt with the word "CHAMPION" on it in red, a red beanie, a red scarf around his neck and a gray waterproof digital watch on his right wrist. He was Connor Davis- who's appearance was equivalent to trouble. He was even worse then DUNCAN for crying out loud!

"Hi! I'm Lily!" Lily introduced herself cheerfully to which Connor just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's not like we'll be best friends or something," Connor remarked, as Lily sighed. "Let's just try to get along, for this flight. It will only be 18 hours," Lily stated. Silence.

Connor sighed. "It's a deal. But I can't guarantee all 18 hours," Connor compromised. "Actually due to weather the flight will be 56 hours, and possibly more," Lily replied surprised and kinda scared of Connor's reaction.

Connor went wide eyed. "W-Weather?" Connor said nervously as he hid under the nearest seat. Lily chuckled. "Oh Connor, it's not even lightning. Or thunder what are you-" Lily began before hearing seeing a lightning bolt making Connor yelp in fear.

Lily sighed. "This is going to be a long flight..." She mumbled.

-(It's over)-

Well there are Connor and Lily! Yes, it is implied by me that Connor is afraid of thunder and lightning. Hopefully that explains why he acted OOC for part of this. Hey, we all get sorta OOC around our fears. It's normal ;). Well next is Denise and Alex. Check every once in a while

And I only have one loyal reviewer and that is Silver Writer 0927. I need more reviewers :O

Wellbe on the lookout for Alex and Denise!

#GirlPower54


	5. Meet Denise and Alex

Meet Alex and Denise

Hey! I'm here with Alex and Denise's introduction!

i am on fire! I published this and write three intros in one day! I'm on fire! I'm unstoppable (well maybe I am).

Damn guys this is my fourth intro in one day! Holy hell...

Guys please proofread before uploading. I had to replace the chapter so yeah. Please proofread.

I have other species than dogs! Sorry but Alex will be a dog. A Labrador retriever to be exact.

Also Lily is a bear, sorry to anyone who was confused.

-(The Order)-

Here is the introduction order

1\. Blake and Alexandria "Alexa" (COMPLETED!)

2\. Isabelle and Derek (COMPLETED!)

3\. Connor and Lily

4\. Denise and Alexander "Alex"

5\. Darren and Autumn

6\. Melissa and Caleb

7\. Frank and Lee

8\. Chuck and Tanner

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Alright- that's the introduction order. Enjoy

-(Here it is!)-

A female cat sat on the plane. Outside the plane windows she saw rain...

ENOUGH OF THIS RYMING CRAP I JUST WANNA CONTINUE ALREADY!

Well. That happened. Anyway..

The cat had blue eyes and red fur. Her shirt and hat were military pink, her jeans were a military purple and her shoes were military green. This was Denise.

The door opened and what looked to be a model entered. He had chocolate brown fur, and blue eyes. He was super muscular. He wore a blue and red striped shirt with black shorts and orange/purple sneakers. He also wore a lime colored jacket that was unzipped, a shark tooth necklace around his neck, a green bow tie and orange gloves appeared. His name was Alexander, but he preferred Alex.

"I'm Alex," Alex introduced himself. "I'm Denise... And you're really hot.." Denise trailed off. Alex chuckled. "Hate to disappoint you but I like guys. We're still friends though right?" Alex asked.

Denise was disappointed but then again... Most drama shows had some kind of gay person from what she knew so she didn't mind. After all, she did have a gay cousin. "Of course," Denise replied after moments of silence.

-(It's over)-

And now you've met Alex and Denise! Hope you enjoyed them. I know I did.

And I only have one loyal reviewer and that is Silver Writer 0927. I need more reviewers :O

Wellbe on the lookout for Darren and Autumn!

#GirlPower54


	6. I'm sorry

I'm sorry

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here and I have some VERY bad news

I don't think I can manage my account anymore

Don't get me wrong the support was great and all but either

A. I've lost interest

B. Too much pressure

C. My account isn't working (On my computer)

and D. People at my school are judging me for my account (some found out my log in!)

Therefore, I'm sorry. It's so hard having a life like mine and, sadly, I'm not sure if I can go on much longer :(

I need support, so until I get it, I will decide whether to cancel or continue my fanfics. I'm sorry but like I said, some of them I just lost interest for. It feels like a chore and while I do have fun it feels too intense to have to update all the time 😥

To anyone this may concern, hit me with a pm, review for support, and such.

I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can continue

I decided I might leave FanFiction. I'm not being a whore or anything but my confidence level is REALLY low for someone like me so it's hard to deal with guest trolls, updating on my phone and fitting in at my school. I-I'm sorry. I might leave and all my fanfics will be over, forever, unfinished (unless someone adopts them)

Well, that's about all I have to say.

Until next time I update, or if I update ever again,

#GirlPower54 (who could be leaving FanFiction, forever)


	7. Account News

Account News

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here and I have an update

So last chapter I said I wasn't sure if I could continue.

Well, my decision has been decided and is final.

I have decided to...

*cue dramatic spotlight*

*cue dramatic music*

STAY ON FANFICTION!

Here's why

A. I haven't been on FanFiction for a year so it'd be useless to delete my account this early

B. I changed my password ;)

C. I can always regain interest in my fanfics.

D. I take stress and anger management now (to handle my temper)

E. I'm sure my computer account will begin working again.

F. I've made it too far to give up

G. I have a lot of support

H. I've managed to befriend some of the authors (ie: Liz the Sweet Writer and Omakin)

I. I just love my account, I don't want to lose it 😉

J. You can always delete guest reviews (especially troll ones)

That is a long list! I hope I didn't scare you. For now Revenge of the SYOC feels like a chore BUT I can always regain interest ;)

So next up on the introduction list for the interns are Darren and Autumn! I hope you're excited, because, I'm not giving up. 😎

Until next time,

#GirlPower54 (who remains on FanFiction, as strong as ever) 😀


	8. Meet Darren and Autumn

Meet Darren and Autumn

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here.

Man I have to catch up with these previews. This ones long overdue! :O

Anyway it's Darren and Autumn, let's figure out their appearance and their interactions! And Autumn is sexist. Oh boy...

-(The Order)-

1\. Blake and Alexa (completed)

2\. Isabelle and Derek (completed)

3\. Connor and Lily (completed)

4\. Denise and Alex (completed)

5\. Darren and Autumn

6\. Melissa and Caleb

7\. Frank and Lee

8\. Chuck and Tanner

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Here is the preview!

-(Enjoy)-

The female wolf-hound mix scowled at the male dog-cat mix.

The female had wolf gray fur, a piercing green eye and a piercing blue eye, and a scowl that her scowl was the definition of scowl. She wore a black shirt with the Ghostbusters logo on it, blue pants and black running shoes. Her name was Autumn.

Her travel partner Darren, had one bent ear and feline shaped eyes. His fur was a light brown, and his eyes were a deep violet purple color. He wore a red and black striped shirt with an unzipped blue zip-up jacket, black jeans and blue sneakers with white socks.

"I don't like you," Darren scowled.

"Same here," Autumn retorted, in a sarcastic and rude tone of voice.

"Well that's too bad!" A voice on the TV screen said.

"SHUT UP CHRIS!" The two shouted in unison.

"It's so fun torturing you interns," Chris chuckled.

"Christopher!" A voice called.

"What Kale?!" Chris shout-asked.

That was all that was heard before the screen turns to static.

Autumn and Darren just stared at each other confused for a moment...

Ten seconds later they're fighting.

"I HATE YOU!" They scream in unison.

-(End Preview)-

And that's it!

And they hate each other already! What drama! What will the others be like? Only I know! ;)

I hope you guys aren't mad about the delay and all, I've been busy lately.

And these previews are supposed to be short, this one sort of included Chris and a bit of Kale, so thumbs up :D

I'll see you guys in my next update!

#GirlPower54


	9. Meet Melissa and Caleb

Meet Melissa and Caleb

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here.

I have decided to start Unleashed Battle early but don't worry! I will update with the theme song for Season 2 in the next chapter, than the battle shall truly begin! And yes it will be different than Total Drama Action, because let's face it, no one likes Total Drama Action. Fan faves were eliminated early, Courtney was an asshole (in my opinion), my favorite couple Gwent broke up, and my least favorite character Duncan won in America. So I can guarantee this will be better than Total Drama Action!

-(The Order)-

1\. Blake and Alexa (completed)

2\. Isabelle and Derek (completed)

3\. Connor and Lily (completed)

4\. Denise and Alex (completed)

5\. Darren and Autumn (complete)

6\. Melissa and Caleb

7\. Frank and Lee

8\. Chuck and Tanner

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Here is the preview!

-(Enjoy)-

A cat and a wolf sat on the plane, bored. The cat was a female and the wolf was male.

The cat, Melissa, had bright brown fur with blue streaks, with bright blue eyes. She wore a red baseball cap, a black shirt, a green skirt and flats. She was tall, slim and slender, being 6'2".

The male wolf actually happened to be Caleb, a returning intern from season 1. He had gray fur with red, yellow, green and blue streaks, a muscular structure, scars on his body and green eyes. Caleb wore a red unzipped leather jacket, a blue shirt with the FNAF animatronics and logo on it, black jeans, white socks, black/blue sneakers, and red and green striped fingerless gloves. He was tall, being 6'3", and an inch taller than Melissa.

"What do you like?" Melissa asked.

"Five Nights at Freddy's, video games, music and a few movies," Caleb answered. He kept his answer vaguely short, as he didn't like talking to others. Man he doesn't like a lot of things!

"Well, it's ok to not like a lot!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I'm glad we agree, I don't like a lot," Caleb responded.

Melissa looked surprised. She decided to make it her mission to have Caleb realize not everything is dislikable!

"You know, I guess I became hateful when my crush, Grace, turned me down. Made me think the world was bad," Caleb admitted

"Well that's interesting," Melissa replied. She also decided to make it her goal to have Caleb fall in love!

-(End Preview)-

And that's it!

Wow! Caleb seems hateful and Melissa is... Lovable. Will Melissa's plan succeed or fail?

Seriously, a lot of you think he's one dimensional, but he has room for character development and personality change.

I decided to give descriptions of Grayson, Fiona and Aubrey on the first episode of Unleashed Battle.

Be on the lookout for Unleashed Battles theme song, and Frank and Lee's preview!

I'll see you guys in my next update!

#GirlPower54


	10. Meet Frank and Lee

Meet Frank and Lee

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here.

I know I'm not the best but good news. As soon as introduction 10 is finished Unleashed Battle can begin :)

-(The Order)-

1\. Blake and Alexa (completed)

2\. Isabelle and Derek (completed)

3\. Connor and Lily (completed)

4\. Denise and Alex (completed)

5\. Darren and Autumn (complete)

6\. Melissa and Caleb (completed)

7\. Frank and Lee

8\. Chuck and Tanner

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Here is the preview!

-(Enjoy)-

A male fox sat on the plane. He had dashing red fur and bright brown eyes. He was 5'12", and kinda scrawny. He wore a red dress shirt, a black unzipped dress jacket, blue dress pants, white socks and black shoes. This was Lee, an intern returning from season 1.

The male cat he was with was also returning from season 1. He had black fur, green eyes, was scrawny and had a scar on his arm. He wore a basic blue shirt, green pants with a red stripe on the outer side, and red shoes. His name was Frank.

"Bad luck around every corner," Frank said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Bad luck is going to occur, I just know it," Frank repeated.

"Maybr, maybe not. I'm no fortune teller but I don't think that there will be any bad luck," Lee told him.

The rest of the ride was silent.

-(End Preview)-

And that's it!

I will begin working on the other introductions so Unleashed Battle can begin. Season 2 will have its first episode released in April or May.

Be on the lookout for Unleashed Battles first episode, and Chuck and Tanner's preview!

I'll see you guys in my next update!

#GirlPower54


	11. Meet Chuck and Tanner

Meet Chuck and Tanner

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here.

We are so close to finishing the previews! This one, next one and the last one and I can begin! Let's do this!

-(The Order)-

1\. Blake and Alexa (completed)

2\. Isabelle and Derek (completed)

3\. Connor and Lily (completed)

4\. Denise and Alex (completed)

5\. Darren and Autumn (complete)

6\. Melissa and Caleb (completed)

7\. Frank and Lee (complete)

8\. Chuck and Tanner

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Here is the preview!

-(Enjoy)-

A male dog slept on the plane, listening to music. He had light brown fur, was 6'1", muscular and seemingly normal. He wore a blue shirt with a red lightning bolt, black pants, white socks, and black/red/blue sneakers. He was Tanner- yet another returned from season 1.

"Not as cool as Angry Birds!" A males voice exclaimed. Tanner opened his eyes to reveal charming blue eyes.

The male that said that was a male wolf. He had dark gray fur, brown eyes, scrawny and kinda short. He wore an Angry Birds shirt, jeans and black sneakers. His name was Chuck from Season 1.

"Tanner! Good to see you!" Chuck exclaimed smiling. His grin grew wider. "But it's not as good as the most awesome mobile phone game ever- Angry Birds!" He continued smiling.

"Ah Chuck, never a dull moment with you here," Tanner chuckled.

Tanner fell back asleep but Chuck kept playing his game and talking about Angry Birds. Tanner put his headphones on, groaned and fell back asleep. This was going to be a hell of a flight.

-(End Preview)-

And that's it!

Man, Tanner really likes his music XD

We are so close! Come on guys, two more previews! We can do this :)

Be on the lookout for Unleashed Battles first episode, and Kamille and Sky's preview!

I'll see you guys in my next update!

#GirlPower54


	12. Meet Kamille and Sky

Meet Kamille and Sky

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here.

I intend to finish this today, since the previews are short!

-(The Order)-

1\. Blake and Alexa (completed)

2\. Isabelle and Derek (completed)

3\. Connor and Lily (completed)

4\. Denise and Alex (completed)

5\. Darren and Autumn (complete)

6\. Melissa and Caleb (completed)

7\. Frank and Lee (complete)

8\. Chuck and Tanner (complete)

9\. Kamille and Sky

10\. Zane and Tyson

Here is the preview!

-(Enjoy)-

A female fox was nervously looking around. She had red fur and blue eyes. She wore a blue empire dress, black tights and red shoes. She was slim and slender, and her name was Kamille.

"For the First time in Forever~" a voice by her sang.

"W-Who's there?!" Kamille asked.

The voice belonged to a female bear, wearing black sweatpants, a gray hoodie over a light blue and bright red t shirt, wristbands and blue shoes. She had brown fur, and blue eyes.

"Sorry, I'm Sky~" Sky answered, in yet another sing song voice. Man she likes singing!

"Oh, ok," Kamille replied.

Sky kept singing while Kamille just kept writing in her journal.

-(End Preview)-

And that's it!

One more preview! That's all! Come on guys we can do this! One more chapter :)

Be on the lookout for Unleashed Battles first episode, and Zane and Tyson's preview!

I'll see you guys in my next update!

#GirlPower54


	13. Meet Zane and Tyson

Meet Zane and Tyson

Hey guys, GirlPower54 here.

OMG! It's here! The final preview is here!

-(The Order)-

1\. Blake and Alexa (completed)

2\. Isabelle and Derek (completed)

3\. Connor and Lily (completed)

4\. Denise and Alex (completed)

5\. Darren and Autumn (complete)

6\. Melissa and Caleb (completed)

7\. Frank and Lee (complete)

8\. Chuck and Tanner (complete)

9\. Kamille and Sky (complete)

10\. Zane and Tyson

Here is the final preview!

-(Enjoy)-

A male tiger was combing a patch of fur on his head. He had orange fur with black stripes, blue eyes, was tall, and wore a black and red striped shirt, blue jeans, a brown zip up jacket, white socks and black shoes. He was Zane, who was from season 1.

His travel partner was laughing, which annoyed Zane.

"Can you shut up?!" Zane demanded.

The other guy was a falcon-lion hybrid, with black feathers, a mane like a lions, had one green eye and one blue eye, tall and wore a red Nike hoodie, black and blue Under Armour shorts, an Apple watch, black sneakers and white socks. He was Tyson, also returning from last season.

"Aww, but having fun is fun!" Tyson whined.

"Hmph," Zane grumbled as he continued combing his patch of fir, while Tyson jumped around happily, smiling and cheering all the while.

-(End Preview)-

And that's it!

YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! The previews are over! They're over! You have survived! Now Unleashed Battle can begin! YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Be on the lookout for Unleashed Battles first episode!

One last time from this fanfic- see you later! ;)

#GirlPower54


End file.
